Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria
by flashingredstone
Summary: This is what happens in m home, Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria. I'll start off at the beginning, when everything started to get interesting, when I first opened the door. Note: The story will change from character to character in terms of point of view (P.O.V.).


_**-Freddy's P.O.V.-**_

_12:30 AM_

"_Another boring day. No customers, no business, no reporters, and now no night guard." _Chica sat down, put her head in her "hands" and said "Hey boss?"I replied, sitting down as well, "Yeah Chica?"

"When are there going to be kids here again?"

"I… I don't know, Chica. I'm sorry."  
Bonnie sat down as well, leaning against the wall instead "*sigh* If only _he_ never showed up. Then the four of us would still have business. Damn purple bastard." Foxy walked over to the main stage and said "Eye lad, ye be preachin' ta the choir. Now we got nothin' ta show fer our hard work over the years." Chica, blushing, replied "W-well, I'm sure were going to have some business soon"  
"Eye lass, we all be hopin' ye be right. Would ye like ta join me in me cove?"

"I would be delighted, captan."

Chica and Foxy walked back to Pirate cove. Just like every night.

Once Chica and Foxy got in Pirate's Cove and closed the curtains, Bonnie stood up

"I'm heading to the kitchen. You hungry?"

"No, you enjoy yourself."

"Alright, suit yourself. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Bonnie headed to his personal sanctuary of food and virtually disappeared.

Just then, as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard the front door unlock. I quickly opened my eyes and looked towards the door to see a surprising sight: someone used a key to open the door and walked inside. Alone. Without any weapon, book, notepad or camara. Just the keys, which almost instantly used to lock the doors from the _inside_ and put them in his pocket.

?: "Hey Bro! Are you here? We said we'd meet up here! Bro!?"

This new human walked inside the restaurant and looked around for a while, until he found the door to the basement. He headed down, and I decided to follow him. He searched the basement like there was gold bars hidden somewhere, and then fell to his knees, crying, and said "Where are you, Bro? We said we would meet up. This is where we met, I kept my promise. Where are you?"

I almost felt sorry for the human, but not sorry enough. Being here at night is against the rules unless you're an animatronic, so I would soon make him one. I grabbed him by the sholder, but instead of freaking out like most humans did, he instead lifted his head up quickly and said

"That hand… Bro? Is that you!?"

He turned around and looked at me with hope and tears in his eyes, only to find disapointment. He fell backwords, and as he crawled backwords he said

"Wh-who are y-you? Y-you look l-like my brother, but d-different. Who are you!"

His shout echoed off the walls of the basement, but couldn't leave since I closed the door.

"My name is Freddy Fazbear, and you're not allowed here. Especially not in the basement. Now, I would like to know your name before I kill you."

He laughed once I said this. He **laughed** when I said I would **kill** him. he replied, laughter still in his voice, with

"My name is Red, and I wish you the best of luck with killing me. Many others have tried, more capable of killing than you, and they all failed. They've burned me, froze me, electrocuted me, dunked me in acid, impaled me, shot me, crushed me, cut me, and more, but they all failed. I'm certain _you_ could do no better than they could."

This shocked me, he went from crying on his knees to standing up, staring me down, asking me to kill him. How crazy was he? I punched him, as hard as I could, right in his nose. He flew back, hitting the wall hard, and fell to the floor. As I walked over to him, he stood up, and I finally got a good look at his face. It wasn't even a real face, he was wearing a mask, which was cracked from my punch. It was a white mask, with the right side covered in blue like an infection, a red line coming from the eye, going up but curling up to the side. And a smile, a big black smile reaching the far corners of his eyes. He walked over to me and said

"Sure, your name is Freddy, but you're not the Freddy I'm looking for. If you find someone who looks just like you, only golden, call me over. I'll be in the parts and service room if you need me."

With that he walked past me and walked out of the basement. I walked back to the main stage and looked back at the front door. The closed sign still there, and the condemned sign still next to it. Who was this "Red" I met? Why did he search for his "brother" here, at my restaurant? And most importantly, another Freddy? A "Golden Freddy"? Now I knew he was nuts.


End file.
